My Papa
by Frost Destiny Winter
Summary: Gokudera Hatsue is shell-shocked at what she saw. Instead of her loving mother coming to attend Namimori High’s Parent’s Day, she did not expect that her papa, a hot Mafioso with piercing emerald eyes would come. One-shot!


Gokudera Hatsue is shell-shocked at what she saw. Instead of her loving mother coming to attend Namimori High's Parent's Day, she did not expect that her papa, a hot Mafioso with piercing emerald eyes would come.

 **My Papa**

The first reaction of the Japanese students when they saw Gokudera Hatsue is that she is breathtakingly beautiful. Her brown hair with her emerald eyes can capture anyone's heart at a glance.

The problem though is that she is a hot-headed person and a little rude. She's genius and would rarely speak to anyone with the exception of Yamamoto Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki's name goes perfectly with his personality. He is a ball of sunshine and would always laugh in the direst situations. He also loves baseball like his father and also has frightening instincts whenever placed in danger.

The most popular boy talking with the most popular girl sparked the hearts of many young girls which ultimately had lead to a fan club. Once led by curiosity, they asked Hatsue her thoughts about Hiroyuki.

"Hiroyuki-san?" She snorted. "He's very annoying like his father but he can be dependable at times. He's not available though, he's already taken." She smirked at the end.

They did not give up and tried to ask Hiroyuki of what he thought about Hatsue.

"You want to ask me about Hatsue-chan?" He scratched his head and let out a smile. "She's quite rude at times but she's very loyal like her papa. Her heart belongs to another though, it's quite a one-sided love. Don't tell her that I told you that. I'll get burned if she knew that it was me that told you guys."

Hatsue is also quite a good costume designer. She belonged in the theater club and at the same time the Science club. She would also talk animatedly with one of the creepiest and the strongest student in school, a person who took up the mantle of the disciplinary committee which was left by her father, Hibari Akane. They would always talk about the creepiest of things and would leave students with nightmares who would try to eavesdrop on them.

Even though she is very hard to approach, she would act like a little puppy whenever the surname Sawada is mentioned by Hiroyuki. Sawada is not a common name but whenever the surname is mentioned in front of Nezu-sensei, he would fume and rant about how he had once a student named Sawada and a very useless one at that. A flash of anger would sometimes pass at Hiroyuki's smiling face but it was so fast that some people thought that they had imagined it. Hatsue would always have an angry reaction. She would frequently get into a heated discussion with the teacher that would leave anyone bewildered by the cuss words the girl knows.

All in all, Gokudera Hatsue is an enigma.

Even though she is one of the most popular girls in school, she is also often talked behind her back about how she is an attention-seeker and a show-off. They once confronted her about it and the argument would be one-sided with Hatsue not paying attention to them. But when they touched a very sensitive topic which is her family, her emerald eyes sharpened and she cussed them with every language she knew. Good thing that Hiroyuki stopped her before things escalated into another level. The girls also received nightmares that night.

Frightened by her outburst, the girls could only talk behind her back and spread nasty rumors about her. How she had no father and that she is an attention-seeker. She did nothing to quell the rumors down and it even became more exaggerated. A lot of people can only look at her with contempt and hate. Only a few who knew the truth about her father could only hold in their anger and would smile evilly at the girls.

What better way to quell the rumors than the Parent's Day at Namimori?

Her mother would usually come to Parent's Day but she is currently out of town due to some family business. If she heard the rumors concerning about her daughter, she would not hesitate to plow down anyone and let's not mention her father who would seemingly blow a whole city to dust just for his daughter's sake. Hatsue love her parents with all her heart, but she can't afford to pay Akane the damages and risk being bitten to death by Akane's father.

She is supposed to be relieved but she could feel that something bad is going to happen. Even Hiroyuki's concerns could not quell the upcoming dread in her heart.

"Hiroyuki-sama! Who is coming for you today?" Hiroyuki's fans asked their idol. He's just as oblivious as his father about their attempts at flirting with him and just casually smiled.

"Maa, one question at a time all right? Okaa-san is out of town and Otou-san is at work so I guess none will be coming." He laughed.

"I'll ask Okaa-san to accompany you then!"

"Unfair! I was going to ask him first!"

Hiroyuki could only calm down the ladies who were arguing over the fact on whose parent would accompany Hiroyuki as a guise so they can introduce a potential son-in-law to their parents. They completely forgot that he is already taken.

"Hiroyuki-san, would you quiet them down? Some are studying here and do not treat love life as a first priority." Hatsue's casual remark irked some of the girls.

"You're just jealous because you have no parents to visit you!"

"Your mother must be seducing another business man right now."

"Ewwww, have you fallen too low?"

Hatsue raised an eyebrow at Hiroyuki. His eyes widened at the meaning. Thankfully, their adviser came in and the parents started pouring inside. Hatsue started to get irked at the voices and even started to think of calling Akane so she could bite them all to death.

"Welcome parents! And my dear students, I hope that the presence of your parents will not hinder your capability to learn." Nezu-sensei clapped his hands. He could not help but remember a particular Parent's Day that happened in Tsuna's time. To salvage the dignity that he lost during that time, he would tell the story every Parent's Day and did not hesitate to bully his once former student while changing the story to his preferences in which he turned out to be the hero. That way, he can preserve his pride as a so called elite.

Hiroyuki could only fake a smile at the story and Hatsue would only continue her own ignorance as always. After he finished story-telling and while the parents were laughing, the door to the classroom was slammed open.

"I believe that your story is wrong stupid old bat." A handsome silverette, wearing a suit, white undershirt and a red neck tie came in.

"Who are you calling stupid? And why are you here?" Nezu-sensei could not help but became angry at his former student.

"Why, is not possible for me to visit my daughter? It is a Parent's Day is it not?" The scowl still remained in his face as he looked at Nezu with a heated glare.

"Your daughter? Who is your daughter here?" Nezu could not help but ask. It seems that it was not needed because one of the students suddenly spoke up.

"Oy, stupido padre why are you here?" Hatsue spoke up.

"You still have no manners mia figlia."

"I only learned from the best after all." Hatsue snickered.

"Uncle Hayato, why are you here? Is Otou-san also here?" The bomber looked at Hiroyuki who is smiling at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yakyuu-baka? He visited Tsuyoshi-san's place first. He planned to borrow one of the bamboo swords there. That I don't know why." Hiroyuki smiled brightly.

"Why are you here?" This time, it was Hatsue's turn to ask.

"Questioning me now mia figlia? Tenth gave us a leave. He said all of us should visit Namimori."

"Hmph, you just only want to see mama."

"I know where you mama is. We visited all of them yesterday. She is still a stupid woman."

"And you are still my stupido padre." They glared at each other.

"Gokudera-san, would you mind going to the back first? You're disturbing the class." Nezu-sensei commanded his former student.

"I don't take orders from anyone." He grab a lollipop from an inner pocket in his suit and started eating it. Tsuna had ordered him to stop using cigarettes and instead eat lollipops whenever he felt the urge to smoke.

"Papa, for goodness sake just go to the back." Hatsue sighed exasperatedly.

"You own me an hour tonight." He complied with his daughter's wishes and went at the back. They did not expect a second visitor though.

The door opened once again and a ravenette with a bamboo sword on his back came in. The scar at his chin only emphasized his handsome face. He is also wearing a suit, a white undershirt and a blue tie. Many married women swooned when they saw his face.

"Maa, maa I was not late wasn't I?" The swordsman chuckled.

"Be thankful that I do not tattle you to the Tenth sword-freak." The Italian shot him a glare.

"Otou-san!" Hiroyuki called out.

"There you are Hiro! I took care of her like you told me. She is very extreme." Takeshi chuckled and patted the hair of his son.

"I know she's very extreme! I was right wasn't I?!" Hiroyuki looked at his father with enthusiasm.

"You left her with Akira once. They almost destroyed a whole park." Hatsue could help but remark.

"I told you that she's extreme!" He argued which is a rare occurrence at school. Usually Hiroyuki would comply with anyone's wishes, but when it comes to a girl that he spoke highly of, he did not hesitate to bare his fangs.

"Extremely violent you mean?" Hatsue snorted.

"Oh, you call her extremely violent? What about Rin-nii? Isn't he also very violent? More violent than Akira and her combined?" Hiroyuki teased her.

"Why you little-!" She stood up quickly that caused her chair to fall on the floor.

"Manners Hatsue Manners." Hiroyuki teased her even further.

"If I ever get my hands on you, I'll swear that I'm going to kill you."

"Manners Hatsue. Rin would not want to see you unladylike." Hayato fueled her anger even further and caused her to take a seat. If a glare could kill a person, Hiroyuki would be dead a hundred times right now. The mentioned boy is laughing his butt off in his seat.

"Maa, maa calm down Hiro. She would not appreciate seeing you in this state right now." The tone in Takeshi's voice made Hiroyuki shut up. The rain guardian is not to be provoked. Even if he is your father.

"Shall we start class now?" Nezu could not help but squeak out.

"Start already you old fart." Gokudera's scowl went even deeper. Glares were there sent in his way.

"How rude. How dare you insult a teacher like that?"

"How unbecoming. Did his parents even teach him manners?"

Gossips from the parents spread throughout the whole classroom. Nezu even felt a little happy. The rain guardian could help but flinch at the storm's fury. Even Hiroyuki and Hatsue became paler. Gokudera's fiery temper had somewhat tampered over the years. He would not easily get angry by the insults of the lightning guardian and would calmly face the Mafiosos that posed harm to the Tenth. But if the topic of his family ever came up, then-

"Oy stupid woman, did you not hear what the so called elite said? It's time to start class, and your filthy mouth is not helping in any way."

Like father, like daughter indeed.

"How dare you call me that? I am not stupid! At least I have been taught manners by my parents!" The woman could not help but retort.

"That's why I hate going to these gatherings. If that stupid woman hadn't requested then I would have been somewhere else." He could not help but mutter. "Look here stupid woman. Get this to your pea-sized brain. I have been taught manners since I was a kid. I just chose not to use it in people like you. Now would you shut up? Your voice sounds irritating at the most."

"Maa, maa calm down Hayato. If it gets worse, Hibari-san would get really angry." Takeshi tried to calm down the fuming storm guardian.

"Uncle Takeshi is right Papa. I would not like Akane-san chasing me all over Namimori just because of a damage report." Hatsue strained a smile. Hayato could only look away. The woman could only stare heatedly at him.

"Anyways, my dear Sasuke is smarter than your good-for-nothing daughter anyways." She challenged him. He looked away with a snort. Hatsue could not help but tremble. She is insulted but her papa did not even gave her a glance.

"Hatsue-chan." Hiroyuki could not help but mutter. He knew how angry Hatsue could be and he silently prayed that the victim would be alive.

Sasuke could not help but blush a little. Being praised by his mom openly is quite a good thing and he vowed to "defeat" Hatsue. It has been known that she excelled in Science, but her grades in Math? No one knows. She would always sleep openly during this period and whenever she is called, she would only give a glare that could send a person to hell.

"Now shall we start?" Nezu asked again.

The lecture started but the silver-haired girl would only look outside the window. Sasuke would always raise his hand up to recite and he would always get the answers right. His mom was truly impressed and could not help but send a smug look at Hatsue's father who is still licking a lollipop.

"The answer is 29 Nezu-sensei!" Sasuke recited his answer before the whole class.

"Correct you are again Sasuke." Nezu-sensei could not help but be proud. "Unlike some people in the room, you are very hardworking."

Hatsue could only snort while Hiroyuki could only scratch his head. He has no idea what the lesson is about.

"29? Are you sure the answer is 29?"

"Of course I am! If you use this formula, I am not wrong!" Sasuke could not help but be offended by the words of Hatsue.

"If I tell you that the answer that you have said, and the answers that you have said before are all wrong, what will you do?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It could not be wrong Gokudera-san. The formula is clearly stated in this book!" Even Nezu could not help but answer the prideful girl. Hatsue snorted in response.

"Sensei, if you use that formula, then wouldn't be the answers in this other book are wrong?" Hiroyuki could not help but call out. "This book was made by Boreen-sensei last month and the formula in this book is completely different from what you have taught us." He is completely confused.

"That must be a fake! Boreen-sensei did not release a book last month! I am an avid fan of him and even I did not know that!" Nezu was fuming.

"But sensei, if you use this formula in this book, wouldn't the answers would make more sense?" Hiroyuki could only scratch his head.

"I am an elite." Nezu roared. "This formula is right and will always be right!"

"It does not mean that even if you are an elite, then that means that the formula is right." Hatsue stood and went to the blackboard. "If you erase this part here and wrote this here, wouldn't it make more sense? If you use the formula that you mentioned, then wouldn't the answer in this formula I wrote would make more sense according to the problem in the book? If the answer is 29, then it must be wrong. If the answer is really 29, then wouldn't be the diagram supposed to be like this?" She drew a diagram on the board.

The whole class could not help but gape in shock.

"Are you implying that my son is wrong?!" Sasuke's mother could not help but roar. "Sasuke is right!"

"Given the formula by Nezu-sensei, then Sasuke is right. But according to Boreen-sensei, it's completely wrong."

"I am a teacher! I do not believe that he is wrong!"

"I believe your son is wrong stupid woman." This time, Hayato could not help but speak up.

"And how can you assure so?"

"Look clearly, mathematics is pretty easy if you manipulate the numbers correctly. I'm pretty sure that the manipulation by that old fart is incorrect as stated by my daughter."

"Nice of you to step up papa." Hatsue's voice laced with sarcasm.

"I believe Gokudera-san is correct." Another woman with glasses stepped up.

"And who are you? His associate?" Sasuke's mother sneered.

"I had attended Boreen-sensei's classes back when I was in the university. He repeatedly stressed out that the basics should be repeated again and again to have a strong foundation. He taught us elementary and high school lessons over and over again for the whole year until the last month. He taught us the most complex problems in that month and we solve it pretty easily."

"And what is the reason that you stated that?"

"My name is Mimura Sumire. I am a mathematician." Her name resounded throughout the whole room. Nezu could gape in shock.

"Whoa! Your name is Mimura-san?! Aren't you the one who answered one of the unsolvable problems in mathematics?!" Hatsue's eyes shone. "My name is Gokudera Hatsue! I hope you continue solving problems in Mathematics!"

"There you have it Sensei. I am a legit mathematician." She even showed an ID to confirm her identity. "I believe that the formula that you showed is wrong and the formula that they have provided is correct."

"How- what- why?" Nezu could gape in shock for the twentieth time.

"And you young lady, I've heard that your surname is Gokudera? Is your mother named Haru?" Her eyes glinted with curiosity.

"Huh? How did you know Mimura-san?"

"Your mother is smarter than me in Mathematics. More especially your father. Your mother and I were good friends in the past. She talks about your father a lot. I heard that you were a direct student of Boreen-sensei Gokudera-kun?"

"The mouth of that stupid woman shoots off from time to time doesn't it?" He scratched his head. "I ask for forgiveness in her place." He bowed down.

"You shouldn't Gokudera-kun! Haru-chan was a very good friend! I am glad that she married someone like you!" Mimura's face is beet red. Hatsue snorted. "You should not bow down! I heard you solve three of the unsolvable problems! Even Haru-chan solved two! My achievement is nowhere near yours!"

"If that's what you say so Mimura-san." He continued eating his lollipop.

"I did not know you were that great stupido padre. I thought you were only good at throwing dynamites."

"Why you little-!"

OMAKE

"Do this and that, multiply them both and you've got the answer." Hayato is currently teaching Hatsue at one of the mansions in Italy.

"What part of this is unsolvable? It's pretty easy after all." Hatsue snorted.

"Nothing is unsolvable mia figlia."

"Now can I go out?" Her eyes shone.

"Shoo! Go out!" He waved her away while he removed his glasses.

"Yes! I'm going to see Rin-nii!"

She is running towards the garden in which Rin usually occupies during the afternoon.

"Aunt Viper?" She looked at the young woman who is casually making a maze garden by her illusions.

"There you are Hatsue-chan. Rin is at the garden where he usually is."

"And who is this for Aunty?" She motioned to the maze garden.

"For my husband of course."

"You do know that he is the greatest hitman in the world right? He could see through your illusions in a glance." She sighed.

"Never hurts to try. Chrome and Mukuro helped me so the illusions should be more realistic."

"Aunty, why did you borrow Aunt Chrome? Rin-nii would be more ideal. Wouldn't be Uncle Hibari furious by now?"

"I borrowed her while he is fighting Adelheid. No worries there. Now go!"

"Hai." She continued to run towards the garden.

"Tesoro, try harder next time." Someone suddenly embraced her in the back.

"Aw, I thought you would be fooled. I won't pay you."

"I sometimes wonder on who you love more, money or me." Leon then licked her cheek.

"I like Rin more."

"That is not the answer I was expecting. Seems that I have to tutor you a bit."

"Now I completely agree with Tsuna-kun on why he dubbed you as a Spartan tutor."

Garden

"Rin-nii!" Hatsue called out.

"Hatsue?"

"Rin-nii! I did not know papa is cool!"

"Papa is way much cooler."

"Of course! Considering he is the greatest hitman!"

"So, want to do it like old times?" He smirked with Hatsue smirking back at him.

"As long as you heal me when I get injured from her illusions and her trident, I would be willing to do so." Twin grins sprouted in their faces.

"Wouldn't Akane-san bite us to death?"

"Most likely." Rin shrugged his shoulders.

"Maa~ I think we could escape with our lives still intact though."

"Of course."

A few moments later, a shout reverberated throughout the whole mansion.

"Sinclair Rin and Gokudera Hatsue! I'll bite you to death!"

"Hiiiiiieeee!!! Akane-chan, Hatsue-chan and Rin-kun! Please don't add to my increasing paperwork! "

 **Author's Note:** **Thank you for reading! The cover photo is not mine. Reborn is also not mine. The plot is mine.** **You're wondering on why I paired Reborn with Viper right? Well, I thought that it would be fun having Hatsue a crush on Rin. It would be totally incest if Bianchi and Reborn got together because they would be cousins. The closest I could pair him is Viper, so there you have it!** **I hope you do enjoy this though.** **Truthfully speaking, it is quite hard doing this because I can't seem to portray Gokudera 20 years later. I tried my best. I hope I get better in the future though!** **Please don't hesitate to lea** **ve a comment! I need all the criticism I could get to improve my stories!** **Oh, I also used Google translate for the italian parts. Correct me of I 'm wrong.**


End file.
